


Cake by the Ocean

by Skyler10



Series: Hawaiian Honeymoon [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Beach Sex, F/M, Fluff, Hawaii, Honeymoon, Humor, Ocean, Outdoor Sex, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Skinny Dipping, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/pseuds/Skyler10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Tentoo are in Hawaii for their honeymoon, taking the baby TARDIS for its first long-distance trip. Part 3 – a day at the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake by the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> For TPP – “sex on the beach.” p.s. This is Rose’s bikini. I saw one like it forever ago at Victoria’s Secret and loved it, but didn’t save a pic. It was discontinued, but luckily I found a pic anyway! http://tinyurl.com/rosespinkbikini And here’s the playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLpNPyNGfa7sCnwW8AHkKs0T9gRj6icvGm

Their honeymoon was coming to an end, and there was still one thing on both of their to-do lists that they haven’t done yet. Or, well, one place. They had been doing “it” at every opportunity and quite well, thank you very much. But the Doctor knew what Rose still wanted. And he did too. Oh, yes. But there were only two ways to do that, and both involved significant risk.

On the one hand, they could attempt it on a secluded strip of beach here, in this time and place. But they might be caught and charged with public indecency, which wasn’t so easily escapable anymore, not with Rose’s involuntary fame as an heiress and the fact that American jails were generally less forgiving than on other planets.

On the other hand, they could get in the TARDIS and do it here, but not at this time. This place, but much earlier in its history. No telling what they would find, or if the young TARDIS was even ready for such a trip, but they had already tested distance. It was time to test, well, time. And what better excuse for a test run than the hope of uninterrupted sexy times outdoors with Rose? An ancient, prudish part of his big Time Lord brain said he might be thinking with his (*ahem) little brain, but he swiftly told it to shut up.

Between the American justice system and an adventure in the TARDIS, he knew which he would prefer, and he knew his bride well enough to know what she would say if he asked (that is, after she stopped laughing that even had to ask).

But this was a wedding gift, so all Rose needed to know was that he had a surprise side trip for her in the TARDIS. She likely knew what he was attempting anyway. After all, they hadn’t exactly been subtle in bed last night about wanting it.

“So. Rose.” The Doctor poked at his pineapple ice cream. The park where they had stopped for a treat was buzzing with activity so he tried to keep his voice down.

“Mmhmm?” she answered and licked her spoon.

He watched the motion and swallowed. “I have a present for you.”

“Really?” She smiled with the tongue thing. Rassilon, how he loved the tongue thing.

“Yeah, I mean, it’s not wrapped. Or even material per se. More like, um, a place. Well, _this_ place, we’re already here, but before. I hope. If it works. And who knows what we’ll find if it does. But I think you’ll like it.” 

“Ooook,” Rose laughed. “I’m sure whatever or whenever it is, I’ll love it. So when do I get this prezzie?”

“Tonight.” He didn’t stop the word from coming out as a low, wanting growl.

“Oh,” Rose inhaled sharply, reading the desire in the darkness of his eyes.

“Yes.” He moved in closer on the park bench and the rest of the world fell away. He kissed her with promise and anticipation, letting his tongue coax her lips open so he could taste the sweet tang of the pineapple ice cream on her tongue. She tasted him as well, until the whispers of a group of teenagers nearby ripped them out of their private paradise.

“Dooo it, bro,” one hissed to another.

“Ok, ok, get ready to run,” a boy said back.

“HEY, GET A ROOM!” they all called in unison to the Doctor and Rose before dashing off into the crowd.

The newlyweds blinked at the scene and then at each other, and burst out laughing.

“Would you like your present a bit early?” the Doctor asked Rose after they recovered.

“You know, I think I would,” she answered, standing and taking his hand.

He took their ice cream bowls and spoons in his free hand and threw them in a bin as they walked away. When they reached a less crowded part of the pathway, she began to swing their hands between them. The sun on their faces, the fresh ocean breeze, the blue sky, her carefree young spirit… he felt the weight of his 900+ years slip away. That was starting to happen more and more, the longer he spent hand-in-hand, side-by-side, with his precious human, sunshine incarnate.

They had been planning on going to the beach sometime today anyway, so it didn’t surprise him to notice pink bikini strings tied at the back of her neck. A halter top. His heartbeat sped up as he flipped through his mental catalogue of her swimwear and came up empty. And if he hadn’t known about it, that meant she had specifically hid it, and changed in the bathroom this morning, to avoid him seeing it before it was time.

Turns out she wasn’t the only one receiving a prezzie today.

They reached the little blue sports car that wasn’t quite what it appeared to be. He made sure no one was watching as he shut the door. Rose initiated the launch sequence and working together, they were in the vortex in no time. Literally.

He programmed the year he was going for. Same island, just before the Polynesians got there. He picked a section that showed no signs of sentient life – animal or otherwise. Wouldn’t do to get attacked by some ancient beast just as they were about to… well. He focused on spinning the control the exact number of required rotations and signaled for Rose to hammer the orange button. Everything would be perfect. He had it all planned out.

 “Alright, if we are where I think we are, I can leave the shorts and T-shirt here, yeah?” Rose guessed.

The Doctor nodded and watched eagerly as she stripped off the outer clothing to reveal a hot pink bikini made out of a textured material. Lace-ish?  What was it called when some of it was a bit see-through? He wasn’t really up on his fashion terms, but he knew he liked it. A lot. He was already in his swim shorts and a T-shirt, so not much to change there. He wasn’t nearly as good at the strip tease thing as her so he didn’t suppose it mattered. She tugged at the hem of his shirt anyway, and he sent her a questioning look.

“Sunblock.” She held up the bottle. “You can’t give me that Time Lord physiology stuff. I’ve seen you red as a tomato.” He applied it to himself, but didn’t stop grumbling until he realized she was standing with her hair held to the side and her back in his direction.

“I’ll do you if you do me,” he acquiesced to her unspoken request.

“Always.”  The grin she sent him was so filthy it took great self-control not to just take her on the console, beach be damned. He remembered how much he wanted to give her this (and how much he wanted it himself) and collected himself.

They both put on their beach sandals and grabbed the dimensionally transcendent beach bag by the door with towels and a big blanket.

They were ready.

* * *

 

They materialized and stepped out of the TARDIS, who was now back to what might as well be her natural state. Rose patted the old blue police box affectionately and sent a telepathic “thank you” for getting them to what appeared to be their intended destination: a dense rainforest behind them, the same mountain with its green slopes disappearing into fog to one side, and in front of them, the white-gold sand and endless ocean. Far in the future, this beach would be crowded with tourists and resorts and umbrellas and boats in the distance. In their absence, the roar of the ocean and the wind through the palm trees was simultaneously all too quiet and deafening.

The Doctor sniffed the air, licked a finger and held it up.

“ _What_ are you doing?” Rose laughed.

“Just checking. Yup, still here. Just before everyone else!”

“You’re sure? And no dinosaurs or saber-tooth tigers or mammoths?”

“Mammoths! Really, Rose. You should know better,” he scolded and winked. “A mammoth couldn’t live in this paradise!”  

“And cavemen?”

“Ah, no. Lesson learned.”

“Didn’t think you’d forget that one in a hurry.” Rose loved teasing him about the time they met a village of Neanderthals and she was nearly wedded off to one of them.

The Doctor wandered out from the tropical forest onto the beach. He surveyed the area and beckoned to signal there was no need to run back to the TARDIS for their lives. Satisfied, she joined him on the sand.

“Rose Tyler, we are completely alone.” He stripped off his T-shirt and dropped it in the sand with the beach bag. He turned to face her and took her hands in his own, squeezing gently.

“Whatever shall we do?” She shrugged innocently and gave him her biggest doe-eyes.

He grinned so wickedly she should have seen it coming, but it all happened so fast with his Time Lord reflexes. He swept her up in his arms bridal-style (fittingly), and waded into the water. She giggled and shrieked as expected, but caught his wink in time to hold her nose and take a deep breath. He plopped her into the ocean with a splash. She came up sputtering and laughing and tugging on his arm in a feeble attempt to take him under.

“Ow!” She held onto his shoulder and brought a foot up out of the water. No cut, but she grimaced anyway. “I think there’s coral down there.”

“Ah. Makes sense. Sorry about that.” He turned around and gestured to his back. “Jump up and I’ll carry you back to land to check it out.”

“Doctor, really, it’s fine.”

“No, no, I insist. As your Doctor.” He winked again and she picked up that he was improvising on his plan. She sighed and decided to play along. It was always worth it, even if they had only spent all of two minutes in the ocean today so far.

 She hopped up and wrapped her arms and legs around him.

“Don’t fall now,” she teased. “Then we’d both go down.”

“What if that’s part of my plan?”

“Ah. You have funny ways of wooing a girl, you know?” They looked down to watch his steps despite her teasing and saw brilliantly colored fish swimming around his calves.

“It’s working though, isn’t it?” he crowed. “Got you to marry me. Don’t you deny I’ve got moves, Missus.”

She had to give him that. She laughed softly in his ear and rubbed a thumb over his nipple.

“Get us back to shore safely and I’d like to see your moves.”

He coughed and actually did stumble a bit, but quickly recovered. Rose gripped him tighter and gasped but was just as quickly giggling out “now _that_ was smooth.”

She slid off when they reached the beach bag, providing the perfect opportunity for them both to cop a feel of each other’s bums. They spread out the extra-large blanket and toweled off quickly. Rose tried to dry her hair so it didn’t drip too much, but the Doctor was unashamedly watching the droplets run down behind her bikini cups and between her breasts, so she didn’t try _too_ hard. It was beginning to curl anyway. 

She looked up at him with lowered lashes and parted lips, hoping it was as seductive as it felt.

If the speed of the rise and fall of his chest with each breath was any indication, she succeeded.

They dropped their towels on top of the forgotten bag and crashed together for a passionate kiss. Anyone watching would have guessed they had been waiting for this one kiss for a thousand years. In a way, it felt like they had, every time they did this.

Hands wandered: hers up to his hair and back, his to her bum first, then one up to the strings of her pink top.

“May I?” he asked, pulling away and hiding a proud smirk when she chased his lips.

“Please?” She slid her hands off of him to undo the top tie at the base of her neck while he worked on the one in the middle of her back. Eagerness and Time Lord dexterity once again combined to impress her, though she wouldn’t say so. He might be part human now, but his ego could still be the size of the planet when it came to his superiority over ordinary human biology. Rose had noted it was almost exclusively in comparison to other males, at least since they had been back in this universe together. He had no problems whatsoever worshipping her human “biology,” that was for sure. But he was certain to perk up every time there was something that he could do better than normal Earth men.

And she had to admit, as he caressed her nipples to hard little peaks, that list was long and he was damn good at all of it.

Her tongue pressed into his mouth as a distraction while she snuck a hand down to stroke him through his swim shorts. He groaned against her lips and bucked up to meet her touch. The wet fabric clung to his bulge. She had to peek, of course. Who knew when she might get this chance again?

 He was breathing heavily as she watched him harden at her fingers’ command. She decided it was time to move on.

They were careful not to touch any sand as they sat down in the middle of the blanket. They brushed off the sand left by their feet, and Rose immediately moved to straddle his lap to continue in her mission of stroking his tongue with hers and his obvious erection with her fingertips.

“Are you wet, love?” he panted in her ear.

“Feel my bikini and see for yourself.” She tried to say it as low and sexy as she could, but he misunderstood it for a joke.

“You know what I mean,” he growled.

“I did. And I meant it. Touch me,” she invited with a slight lift of her hips.

He slid his fingers in through the side, teasing her slick heat, but no matter how he tried, it wasn’t enough access for either of them. He wasted no time tugging on the strings on her hips, while she opened his shorts and freed his cock. They were both on their knees now, eagerness driving them to better positions to get their remaining wet clothing off.

He allowed himself two strong pumps of her hand. Then his self-restraint evidently kicked in (sooner than hers, to be honest) and he stood to cast the shorts to the side. She rose up and let the loose fabric fall from between her thighs to the blanket. She tossed it on top of his shorts and, too quick for him to protest, she wrapped her lips around his erection. She was in the perfect position anyway, she reasoned, she might as well give him a few licks.

“ROSE,” he gasped.

Oops, apparently it hadn’t been quite as obvious to him. She backed off and grinned up at him. He pounced and had her on her back in seconds. He sampled the salt against her skin, from her breasts down her stomach to her hipbone to her thigh to her center. He urged her to bend her knee with one hand around her calf. With the other, he teased her folds while he sucked her clit.

“Doctor,” she begged. “Want you inside me.”

“Like this?” He inserted a finger into her and she whimpered, far too turned on for his games.

“C’mon, you git, please!” she mumbled, fumbling her hand blindly down his body, trying and failing to pull him up.

“Inside you here?” He moved forward and thrust his tongue into her mouth. “Or like this?”

He slicked himself with her juices and grinded against her clit. She keened with a noise that she didn’t know she could make. Doing this outdoors awakened something primal in her, something unrestrained and wild.

He finally, blessedly, penetrated her the way she loved, so deep and filling her to the razor’s edge of pleasure and discomfort. His teeth marked her as his while he waited for her body to adjust and her muscles to relax around him. His nibbling and the thought of proudly bearing his mark tomorrow in public sent another moan from her throat and a wave of wetness around him inside of her. He took that as a sign she was ready and rocked against her. She moved her legs to his hips, already planning her move.

He wasn’t the only one with moves and a plan, after all. She had a trick up her metaphorical sleeve he knew well, but wouldn’t be expecting right now.

She allowed him a few thrusts, but before he could build up to a rhythm, she flipped them over on the blanket.

He had clearly thought he was in control and been just as shocked as she expected by her move, judging from the stupefied expression on his face.

She placed her hands on either side of his head and slid her hips backwards and down so he was even deeper inside her.  

“This ok?” she asked. She couldn’t help licking her lips as she rolled her clit against him. The view under her of this dazed, gorgeous man was too much.

“Ohhhhh yes.” He breathed hard as she fucked him slowly. “This is… mmmm.”

“Do you know why I wanted it like this?” she asked in her best sex-kitten impression. “Because I want to come on your cock. Riding you here on this beach. In the middle of the afternoon. I want to make you come so hard nothing else matters, just you and me and the ocean and the sky…”

She rose up and down and forward and back in time to her dirty talk. It went rather well with the rhythm of the waves crashing and the breeze amongst the leaves, if she did say so herself.

His hands gripped her bum, guiding her into a faster, harder pace.

“More, love,” he begged. She complied. “Fuck, Rose, yes.”

He thrust up into her in perfect counterpoint to her riding him, both in tune to each other’s pleasure in a way that only a couple that has been practicing with honeymoon-level regularity can accomplish.

Her arms trembled with the effort of holding herself above him, and she lowered to her elbows. He kept one hand centered on her bum, but moved the other to her back to stabilize her above him. It struck her how even in the middle of making love, he was still protecting her, helping her in any way he could, caring for her. They weren’t always good at that wordless synchronization outside of this context, but sexually, he was so in tune to her, it overwhelmed her with love and desire. And drove her to seek his needs in return.

She knew they were too far gone for proper kissing, but she nipped at his shoulder anyway, marking him the same way he had marked her. When she was certain the love bite would last, she sat up and took his hands in hers. She boldly moved one to her breast and the other to her clit. She dropped one of her own hands to tease the base of his cock and up and down his happy trail, and the other to brace herself on his chest. She threw back her head and moaned his name in pleasure as the sensations combined to send her so close to the precipice of orgasm.

“Almost there. _Doctor_ , oh, oh, so close,” she chanted. He sped up his thrusts and his thumb against her clit. “I’m coming, oh fuck, Doctor, yes, right there!”

“Rooooose,” he groaned in ecstasy. “Coming. Fuck, I’m coming so hard.”

Pleasure crashed over them, figurative waves mirroring literal ones not far away, and for a moment, they felt as infinite and fierce and powerful as the ocean.

Rose collapsed against him, and he held her tight, stroking gentle hands up and down her back. She kissed his shoulder, and he nuzzled her temple. Peace swept in with the afterglow. She got exactly what she wanted. All that existed in that moment was the beach, the clear sky, and two nude, newly wedded time travelers, locked in a lover’s embrace fitting a honeymoon on an ancient, uninhabited island.

* * *

 

They eventually got up, applied more sunblock to previously covered locations (ahem), and re-entered the ocean, gleefully taking the opportunity to go skinny dipping with no fear of paparazzi or broken laws. He carried her away from the coral until he found a clearing, then dipped her backward and dropped her in. She succeeded in knocking him off his footing, and he came splashing down next to her. They floated with the waves, content in the cool water under a warm sun. When the current drove them into each other, they didn’t protest, but took it as a sign that it was time for more snogging and touching. A naughty wave snuck up on them while they were thus distracted and crashed over them, eliciting laughter and gasps from the newlyweds.

They wore themselves out playing in the ocean and fooling around, so they eventually ended up back on the blanket, lying there dozing much wetter and sandier and saltier than during their earlier intimacy.

“Um, Doctor?” Rose sat up as she saw something on the horizon.

“Mhmm?” was his contented reply. A lazy arm was draped over his eyes, tired from squinting against the brightness of the afternoon sun.

“You said this was before anyone discovered these islands, but not _how soon before_.”

“It’s today, isn’t it?” he asked, not daring to follow where she was pointing out over the water.

“Did the Polynesians come in old raft-style sailboats?”

“Ehhh, yeah. Yep, sure did.”

“Then they’ll be able to see us soon.”

“Ah. Suppose we should go greet them?”

“I’d love to but… not like this.” She waved a hand to indicate their nakedness.

The problem, of course, was that now their swimwear was sandy as well as cold and still quite wet. That left them no choice but to gather their belongings and dash to the TARDIS just as the Polynesian explorers found their new home. One, known for his invention that could magnify objects at a distance, swore that a bare golden goddess and her skinny god disappeared into the forest, but the others said he was just seeing a mirage. Still, to humor him, they considered that beach a sacred ground of passion, fertility, and romance ever after.


End file.
